


Stalking Cat

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alec, a panther disguised as a kitten, a hurricane hidden as a light spring rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking Cat

There's always this moment of doubt, visceral and tangible and as real as anything has ever been, when she sees him fight for her, body lean and slender but strong, so strong. What if he isn't as invincible as he seems? What if he loses … ? See, that's the problem, the fear … the longing to keep him. It's a problem because she's daring to think of him with her, day in and day out, of living the small parts of life with him, the touches and laughter and green eyes smiling down at her after a kiss.

As he slams the X-5 to the ground, panther-quick, she knows he's won again, and she feels her heart warm with pleasure. Her champion. She's the leader of TC, has been since there little rebellion, but it hasn't been an easy position to occupy. The other X-5's were born and bred to strive for dominance, to compete for the right to rule and mate and subjugate others, so she's constantly being challenged. He answers every challenge, doesn't even need to be asked, just does it automatically because he wants to. As he looks toward her now, face uplifted and looking for approval, she smiles. He gives her what she wants – a position of power – so she gives him what he needs. Herself.


End file.
